There are many applications where a fast and efficient nearest neighbor search for multidimensional features (points) of a data set are desirable. For example, this type of search is beneficial in the areas such as image reconstruction and machine learning. There are several ways of nearest neighbor data set searching. In nearest neighbor searching, given a set of points in a space and an input instance (query point), a search is done to find a closest point in a set to the input instance.